


Comfort

by RonaldRx



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Hint of smut at the end but like the barest hint lmfao, M/M, Reader-Insert, Roman comforts you, male reader - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman comforts you as you were hit by a low/depressive episode, while he was gone.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader, Roman Sionis/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, this just started out as a vent fic for myself (usually I'd write those for ZsaszMask and make Roman suffer for me, but at this point I'd just repeat the same things or make him out of character and I don't want that). SO, I decided to write this for myself and then decided to make it reader insert, lmfao.  
> I also uploaded this on my Tumblr: RonaldRx AND I'd take requests if anyone should be interested. (Read my pinned post on my Tumblr before making a request, please!)
> 
> OK, now, enjoy!
> 
> \- Ronny

"Hi, baby," Roman greeted you, as he came back from doing business all day long.

You have missed him, but you couldn't exactly show your appreciation for him to be back again, since an extreme low came over you, while he was gone. So, you just nodded, lifting your hand in greeting and forcing a small smile.

Roman frowned at you, furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips. He stepped towards you. You were seated on one of his chaise longue's, hugging a pillow that smelled like him, your phone in your hands.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

You shrugged, shaking your head.

"Hmmm, do you really not know or do you not want to say?"

He was leaning over you, bracketing your head between his hands, faces only inches apart.

"I dunno," you murmured.

Roman leaned down and kissed your forehead.

"What can daddy do to help you, hm?"

You put your phone aside and grasped onto his suit jacket, tugging on it. He hated when you held his clothes in tight grips like that because it created wrinkles, but he didn't say anything.

"Use your words, baby boy."

"Cuddle."

Roman nodded.

So, you let go of him and he got rid of his suit jacket and gloves as he sat down next to you, your sides pressed together. He put an arm around your shoulders, gripping your left upper arm. Then you leaned into him, your head on his shoulder. He kissed your head a couple of times, nuzzled your hair and hummed.

"Not very talkative today, are you?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

You shook your head.

Roman sighed, sounding frustrated.

"Sorry," you mumbled.

Talking was hard when you felt like this. You couldn't help it, but now you felt even worse for it because you didn't want to make Roman mad.

You didn't want him to leave you.

Sionis squeezed your arm, kissing your head once more.

"It's not your fault," he said. "Do you want to watch a movie, sweet boy?"

At that, you lifted your head a little, looking at him. You nodded. Watching a film sounded really good. You wanted to do that since you started feeling bad, but you could barely make yourself move, let alone decide on a film to watch.

"And what do you want to watch, baby? You gotta tell daddy, so he can put it in for you, 'kay?"

You thought for a few long moments.

"Seed of Chucky," you said, a smile forcing its way on your lips.

"The things I do for my little prince...," he muttered under his breath and kissed your foreheard; then he got up and pulled you upright, too.

Roman hated that film, but he would watch anything if it meant cheering you up a little bit.

The two of you went into his TV room and he told you to sit down on the big couch there. While you made yourself comfortable, he pulled out the Blu-Ray of the movie - he bought it just for you - and put it in the player. Then he sat back down next to you and you immediately cuddled into him; this time even wrapping your arms around his middle, laying your head on his chest, as you lied down on your side. He buried one of his hands in your hair and stroked it gently, using the other to put on the film and adjust the audio's volume and then wrapping that one around your arm on his stomach.

By the end of the film, you have gradually been able to laugh multiple times and even talk along, like you usually would. It always managed to make you feel a little better.

"Thank you, daddy," you said as the credits began playing, squeezing Roman as you nuzzled - and pressed a kiss into - his chest to emphasise your gratitude.

"You're welcome, baby boy," he cooed. "Do you feel better, now?"

"I do, thanks." You smiled at him as you finally sat up, stretching your back.

He smiled back at you, leaning forward and capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. You kissed back immediately, wrapping your arms around his neck and moving to straddle his lap.

It turned out to be a much better evening than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always much appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
